Bad End Night
by Friday-Marker
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song by the same name.


**_Bad end night_**_**,** __based__ on the Vocaloid song __by the same name._

* * *

_In the depths of a thick forest, a village girl has become lost._

The villager walked around the woods her eyes darting back and forth trying to find a way out of the intimidating forest.

_Holding a letter with faded color, she reaches a mansion of the night._

The young villager had never been known to be a person of cowardice, but the gloomy mansion sent unwanted shivers down her spine.

_She knocks on the broken door of the ominous mansion_.

_"Is anybody there?"_called the villager. Her voice cracked and she cursed herself for being afraid. The door opened with a groaning thud.

"_My, do you need some help?" _asked the butler. He spoke in even tones, his lines performed according to script with absolute perfection. He had a mane of violet hair that was tied in a tight ponytail on the top of his head. His lilac eyes glittered as he brought her into the house. His frame was of significant stature, towering over the teal haired villager. She was directed into a small waiting room, with a raging fire in the hearth.

_ "Welcome…" _said a doll-like girl with short flaxen hair, her bright cerulean eyes sparkling with eagerness.

"_To our wondrous mansion" _said a boy of the same height and appearance. Their words also felt like lies, words written with precision by a cunning shadow.

"_Please let me serve you tea." _said a maid. She smiled at the villager, her short lime colored hair not moving a strand out of place as she skipped down an unending hallway.

The villager marveled at their appearances. They all had costumes of astonishing cleanliness, without a stain, a crease or even a speck of dust. Their faces were of incredible splendor, like ceramic dolls with painted visages that looked as though they would break with the lightest flick of a finger. The doll-like twins brought the villager to an immense room with chandeliers of unsurpassable beauty, with velvet curtains of the highest quality the villager had ever seen, and then in the corner of the room, an antique grandfather clock that had golden hands that ticked slowly in a hypnotizing manner quite unlike anything the villager had seen until this very moment.

_Once everyone gathers the guest will be evaluated. _

The residents of the mansion crowded around her and began to praise her.

_"You know, it must be fate for us to meet like this" _said the master of the house, his spellbinding smile somewhat ran his long fingers through his flawless navy hair as though it was untidy.

"_Well if so, then lets party!" _Exclaimed the two golden haired twins cheerfully.

"_We must offer a proper welcome" _declared the unusual inhabitants of the mansion.

"_Are you ready?" _They inquired, over and over, their voices overlapping into a peculiar symphony of senseless words.

"_We shall pour some wine" _the butler grinned, handingher a glass of wine and running his fingers through his coarse, violet hair. The villager reluctantly took the wine, letting the red bubbling liquid trickle into her parched throat. She sighed happily.

"_Then let's begin". _The villager was engulfed in a flurry of dresses and alcohol and dancing that seemed so unexpected to her. Soon she couldn't tell what was reality and what was a figment of her overactive imagination. There was a feast of great magnitudes, every possible dish to delight the villager to no end and dancing that involved elaborate sashays and twists and turns. The room spun around the villager as she boasted to the red-haired mistress all night long, no doubt under the influence of the alcohol.

_You're the focus of this crazy night. Dressed up stylishly, with wine in one hand, once you've gotten somewhat drunk, then are you having fun? _

_Sing. Dance. Let's make some noise. Forget everything good and bad.  
Just have fun to the point of going mad in this happy__night__! _

_After the feast and the night, "something" feels strange.  
When she's about to get up after some sleep, morning is nowhere to be seen._

The villager mystified by this bizarre predicament asked the twin dolls if she had slept all day and all night.

"_Let us_..." said the girl "..._share a secret with you_..." said the boy "_Take a look at the clock_... " they said in perfect unison. Insane smiles crept onto their striking features, distorting their ethereal beauty. The villager glanced at the clock and realized, to her horror that it had stopped. Surely this was an extravagant prank, concocted by these smiling, fair-haired children. These frightening, psychotic, faired-haired children.

_The girl, scared, escapes into a secret chamber. As soon as she opens the heavy door, there she sees... "Jesus, Jesus!"...a mountain of caskets. _

_"Oh dear..." _said the mistress_, _nervously biting the sharp teeth of her comb.

"_So you saw" _said the master.

The villager ran with terror at the sight, praying that the residents of the mansion would not find her.

_"Where are you going? Where are you going?" _they calledafter her as she ran. In the shadows a figure seemed to chant:

_ "You're the focus of this crazy night. Will everything go according to the script?  
What will happen tonight? The ending is all up to you to decide._

_Search. Search for the happy end. If you go out of order, it'll be o-v-e-r.__  
Does the true end lead to a casket? Will tonight be another Bad ∞ End ∞ Night?"_

Round and round, ran the villager, around dusty corners and into rooms filled with treasures that seemed make-believe to the villager. But she pushed them out of her mind, the unforgettable smiles of the houses inhabitants haunting her. She passed portraits of her ridiculous hosts, their eyes seeming to follow her every move, watching her from their places on the wall. She turned down corners and walked down spiral staircases but every time she found herself in the large room, the grandfather clock frozen, five minutes to twelve.

"_How will I be able to return home?" _cried the villager. "_Where did I drop… the key to the happy end…It was a key with a cold gleam_..." she whispered. Freakish smiles flitted through her mind, laughter echoing over and over, until she started to scream. It was a scream that tore the through the manor and echoed throughout the depths of hell, tearing into her throat, mind, body, soul and sanity. She glanced to the hands of the grandfather clock and her eyes glittered devilishly. A feeling of euphoric insanity seeped into her body. Her vision became red and distorted and a drop of blood dripped delicately down her pale cheek. She smashed the glass and ripped the hour hand out of the clock, the sharp golden metal gleaming in her hands. Hysterical laughter bubbled up in her stomach and she decided to look for her new friends. _"Fooooooound ya!"_ she sang.

_ "I'm the focus of this crazy night, with a knife in one hand and a skull in another.  
With one simple wave of my knife... I was having so much fun__!" _The villager giggled, walking down the hall, towards her hosts.

"_Lyrics from _

_Run! Run! As fast as you can! Forget the stage and your lines! Break everything to the point of going mad!"_ Cried the inhabitants of the manor. _  
_

The smell of blood wafted throughout the manor, waking the villager from her nightmarish rampage. Who had made her lose her sanity? Was it the sly shadow that had concocted this play? Or had she really become a beast, who thought of nothing but their carnal instincts?

_Lyrics from _

_Lyrics from _

_In the room that has quieted down, there's a mysterious shadow who received much applause.  
"It was a great stage play tonight..." Picking up a letter, the shadow started crying._

The shadow disappeared and the play concluded, but don't worry, for it shall be re-played for all eternity.


End file.
